Just a kiss
by Rel
Summary: One kiss meant nothing...right? ZoroxNami
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic and that ain't going to make me any money unfortunately /

Summary: One kiss meant nothing...right? (ZoroxNami)

In the grand scheme of things one kiss meant nothing.

After all, in their lifetimes most people kissed a whole lot of different partners, right?

Not that _he_ had, personally, but that wasn't the point.

The point was- one kiss meant nothing.

Especially when they were both drunk.

_Especially_ when they were both mired in the 'depressed' state of drunkeness and bemoaning the things they didn't have (The title of 'World's Greatest Swordsman' and enough gold to sink the Going Merry respectively. No prizes for guessing whose was whose).

And it wasn't even really a kiss anyway. It had just been her leaning forward and sloppily pushing her lips against his until she'd passed out into his lap.

Not particularly earth-shattering or memorable.

So why couldn't he stop thinking about it?

After all, it had been three days ago now. Nami didn't seem the least bit bothered by it (or she simply didn't remember, which was a distinct possibility given the amount of alcohol she'd consumed) but he found that his own thoughts returned to it with alarming frequency.

He'd be in the middle of training when the unwelcome memory would pop up and he'd think something like 'her lips tasted like that disgusting fruity thing she'd been drinking but they were really soft...' and he'd lose his concentration, which is never good when trying to use three swords at once.

He'd be keeping look-out and the fact that her hair when it had brushed his cheek had been really silky would simply _refuse_ to leave his head.

He'd be trying to sleep and the vision of her flushed face leaning towards his would _haunt_ him. And then he wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night out of sheer terror at the kinds of dreams he might have.

So he was distracted, tired and had nicks from his own swords.

And it was all her fault.

And what was worse now, every time he was near her he found himself noticing things he _really _shouldn't be noticing. Some observations he could deal with, like how the sunlight lit up her hair in shades of red and gold or how her eyes sparkled when she was excited. Some were decidedly more disturbing like how her legs seemed to go on forever or how great her ass looked in that skirt she liked wearing and her chest...

Oh god, her chest...

When she'd decided to swan around in that bikini the other day he'd been a hairs breadth away from snapping and screaming at her, or chucking her overboard, or slinging her over his shoulder, taking her to his cabin and not emerging for a _really_ long time.

Who the fuck swanned around on a ship full of male pirates who hadn't seen another woman in months like that anyway?

Had it been any other crew she would have been in serious trouble.

As it was his self-control was wearing pretty thin.

As soon as they'd hit the next port he'd strode off, determined to put some distance between himself and Nami. And if in the process he could find some alchohol strong enough to wipe these stupid memories and thoughts from his brain then all the better.

He found the alcohol alright, the kind of stuff that can double as paint stripper if you run out. But it didn't seem to be killing off the right brain cells. He just sat there chucking back mug after mug of the ghastly stuff. His co-ordination was pretty much out the window and his vision was shot to pieces but the thoughts were _still _ there...

Letting his head thump down on the table he wondered vaguely how difficult it was to perform a lobotomy on yourself.

A warm hand shook his shoulder and he shrugged it off.

'Zoro?'

Ah fuck, this was the last thing he needed.

'G'way Nami.'

She leant down to look at him closer but recoiled almost immediately at the stench of pure alcohol.

'What the hell have you been drinking, gasoline?'

He shrugged and lifted his bottle to take another swig. Or that was his intention. However the bottle he'd had in his hand a minute ago was conspicuously missing.

Blinking, he stared at his now empty hand in mild confusion then looked up at Nami who was dangling the bottle from her fingertips.

'Thas' mine,' he muttered, glaring at her as best he could while the room was swaying so badly.

'Not anymore, now it's mine.' She took an experimental sip and made a face. 'Ergh, that's _disgusting'_ Casually she dropped the bottle on another table out of his reach and then indicated with her head towards the entrance. 'Come on then, let's get back to the ship.'

'No.'

She stared at him blankly for a moment then a little frown of annoyance appeared on her face.

'No? What do you mean _no_?'

He stared at his confiscated bottle, which was perched on the next table over. As drunk as he was it might as well have been on the next island.

'No. As in I'm stayin' here. You can g' back to ship but I haven't finished my drink yet so I'm stayin.'

He dragged himself to his feet, his eyes fixed determinedly on the bottle. Well this was promising; if he could manage to stand upright surely he could manage the few steps to the other table?

He got all of two steps before he fell flat on his face.

'You _idiot_!'

He felt her tug on his left arm, futilely trying to get him back on his feet all the while muttering about what a waste of space he was and how he was_ lucky _she wasn't the kind of person to just leave him in the gutter...

Finally she gave up and dropped his arm with a scowl.

'Zoro, if you don't get on your feet _right now_ I'm adding one thousand berries to your debt.'

He rolled over onto his back and glared at the smirking She-devil above him.

'You wouldn't dare.'

'Try me. In fact let's make it a thousand berries for every _minute_ you make me stand here.'

'Fine! I'm moving! Bitch.'

With great difficulty he hauled himself up, using the table as support while Nami stood there glaring at him with tightly folded arms. Finally he managed to gain his feet and let out a sigh of relief. Okay, now he just had to make it back to the ship. Carefully he inched one foot out in from of him, swaying dangerously but managing not to fall after he let go of the table. With his arms flung out either side of him like a tight-rope walker he managed to slowly take a few steps forward.

Rolling her eyes at his attempts Nami sighed and strode up to him, slipping her shoulder under his and her arm around his waist.

'Really, what would you do without me?'

His eyes went wide at the contact.

Oh no, oh _no_ this was _not_ good.

It had finally been working, he hadn't thought about her as anything but a major pain in the ass since she'd shown up here but now he could feel the jut of her hip pressed against his and the side-swell of her breast, feel how natural her arm felt around his waist...

In a panic he tried to pull away.

'Zoro? What the hell are you...watch out!!'

He'd stumbled blindly backwards over a raised step and now he was fighting a losing battle with gravity. Nami lunged forward and grabbed one his madly pin-wheeling arms, trying desperately to haul him back upright.

No good.

The hard floor came up to meet his back but he barely registered the pain in his alcohol-fuelled daze.

What he did register was the warm feminine weight now resting solidly on top of him.

Oh god...

He brought his hands up with every intention of pushing her away but somehow...totally against his will... he found them settling on the dip of her waist, effectively preventing her from moving off him.

'Zoro? What the...?'

His one of his traitorous hands now slid itself into her short hair and began to drag her head down towards his.

In the split second before her lips touched his he thought 'This is a very, _very _bad idea'

And then he was kissing her for the second time.

This time it seemed different. Her lips were still soft but there wasn't the hesitancy that had been there last time from either of them. He kissed her aggressively, pouring all the frustration and tension of the last few days into it. Then he brushed his tongue experimentally against her closed lips and to his immense surprise she readily opened her mouth. And then he was kissing her..._really_ kissing her and it was the best thing he'd ever felt...

Suddenly she pulled back, making a face.

'Urk...Zoro it tastes like I'm kissing a can of lighter fuel. If I lit a match near you, you'd blow up I swear.'

She leapt nimbly off him, leaving him lying on his back staring up at the ceiling inwardly cursing himself for his lack of self-control.

'If you were sober I'd thump you for sexual harassment, you know,' she informed him in a conversational tone 'as it is I'm just going to add a little to your debt and forget this whole incident, aren't I nice?'

He shot up into a sitting position, ignoring how badly it made his head spin.

'WHAT? Bitch, you did the exact same thing to me a few days ago!'

She looked perfectly, blankly innocent and he knew with a startling clarity that she remembered every single moment of it and would deny it venomously for the rest of her life.

'Oh Zoro, you must have been imagining things. Now let's get back to the ship okay?'

With an annoyed grunt he pulled himself to his feet again, glaring at his navigator's retreating back.


	2. Chapter 2

This wasn't a hangover.

He absolutely _refused_ to believe this was a hangover.

After-all he just didn't _get_ hangovers, only a mild headache at worst that he tended to shrug off. He's always thought people who 'suffered' from hangovers were just complainers and should suck it up and get on with it.

But this...

This was..._hell_. He had to be dying or something.

The door slammed open, sounding like a gunshot to his sensitive brain

'Good Morning! '

He clutched his head and glared with bleary eyes at the suspciously cheerful Nami who'd just appeared in his doorway.

'Can you please _shut up_?'

She raised her eyebrows and strode over, plonking a tray of what looked like soup down next to him.

'This is an old hangover cure my foster mother used to make. Or maybe it was a cold cure I forget. Either way it's good for you so eat up.'

The very thought of food made him naseous and whatever was in the bowl didn't look paticularly appetising so he shook his head (then regretted it as the movement made it feel like his brain was banging against the insides of his skull). Nami's face sudenly darkened rather ominiously and he pre-emptively winced.

'I'd like you to know I just spent the last two hours in the kitchen making this. I didn't even let Sanji help me despite the fact he seemed really desperate to do it himself.'

Had he not been feeling so crap Zoro would have snickered at the mental image of Sanji hovering around Nami as she systematically destroyed his kitchen, torn between protecting his beloved kitchen and not wanting to upset his 'Nami-san'. Then the realisation hit him that she'd actually been in the kitchen for two hours trying to make something for _him_. Even if it looked like she'd failed horribly.

Aw damnit, he was going to _have_ to eat it wasn't he?

'Thanks.'

He picked up the spoon and fished around experimentally in the sludge, wondering what the lumps were supposed to be. Pulling out a spoonful he looked up into Nami's expectant face and shoved it in his mouth quickly before he had time to change his mind.

'It's good right?'

He swallowed grimly and forcibly repressed the urge to heave.

'Yeah. It's great.'

He couldn't quite decide whether the smile on her face made up for the taste or not. Hoping she wasn't going to sit and make sure he finished the bowl, he faked swallowing a few more spoonfuls (making sure that nearly all of it went back in the bowl) and then put it down. At her quizzical look he placed a hand on his stomach,

'Still feeling sick, can't keep much down. Don't want to eat too much.'

They sat in companionable silence for a moment before Nami observed,

'You still reek of alcohol by the way, we should dump you in the ocean for awhile to get rid of the stench.'

He honestly wondered why he was ever nice to this woman sometimes, all she did was berate and torment him. And get herself into situations where he _had_ to save her and usually got himself wounded in the process. Actually he was pretty damn sure if you removed Nami from the equation his life would be a whole, _whole_ lot easier.

But alot less interesting.

'Anyway I'll leave you to get some rest, you look awful.'

Grunting a responce he turned his back to her and closed his eyes. After a moment he felt her tug the covers furthur over his shoulders.

'I'm not a child you know,' he told her without opening his eyes.

She huffed audibly at his comment

'Well you act like it sometimes.'

'Do not.'

Even as he said it he was aware it sounded very petulant and...well... childish. But he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of admitting it.

The hammock swayed as Nami sat down next to him, so close he could feel the rasp of her cotton shirt against his bare back.

'Thought you were leaving.'

'Changed my mind. Not a crime is it?'

Despite the overpowering headache and the rolling nausea in his stomach he couldn't help a small grin.

'Well just be quiet and let me get some rest then.'

For once she actually listened to him and settled down silently next to him, draping her arms loosely about his waist. It felt...nice. Comforting and oddly natural.

'Have a nice nap, you drunken idiot.'

He heard her murmur quietly and as he slipped down into sleep he thought he felt the soft pressure of her lips against his for the briefest moment.


End file.
